<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Child O' Mine by HKGlenstid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868805">Sweet Child O' Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKGlenstid/pseuds/HKGlenstid'>HKGlenstid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Claude is a meme, Claude is an uncle, Claude is chaotic good, Claude is plotting again, Dimitri is trying to be a nice teddy bear but is too scary, Edelgard is an emotionally stunted mother, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Someone please stop him, Time - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKGlenstid/pseuds/HKGlenstid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young mysterious child with the complexion of Lady Rhea appears in the small town of Haile; Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude find themselves being hunted down and part of a larger scheme with no allies to rely on in the cold wilderness of Faerghus. </p><p>This is a story in which Edelgard is an emotionally stunted mom, Dimitri is a big scary teddy bear, and Claude is the insane uncle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; Edelgard von Hresvelg &amp; Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Impossible Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Fire Emblem. I haven't played through all routes of Three houses yet. Also, Fear the Deer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter One: The Impossible Child</strong>
</p><p>Cold stone floors, the scent of mould and the only filter of fresh air was the tall window leading out to the streets of the town of Haile. Alric had seen better days, but then again he himself chose this life path to pursue.</p><p>He pinched the bridge of his nose, tempted to just sock the man right now and be done with it.</p><p>"Have you the faintest idea of what we are trying to achieve here?"</p><p>The question was a weird one. Under the harsh darkness of the basement with a single light of a candle lighting up the bandit leader's face; it was almost threatening. Alric sneered at his companions, who each had the nerve to at least look someone nervous at his glare. Normally he didn't look like a threatening man, he was small in stature compared to his idio— men! To his men.</p><p>But he was a thinker, and the others knew and respected that of him.</p><p>Compared to the others present in the room, he appeared a normal citizen with messy brown hair, a simple tunic and clothing. He was normal.</p><p>"The church brats roam the streets," he said. "And you think it's a mighty fine idea to… sneak out?"</p><p>"But boss. They're just kids. We have her with us."</p><p>The bandit in question thumbed towards the small hooded figure who sat on a wooden crate, dangling her feet over the edge as if lost in thought. Green hair can be seen pooling out messily from under the hood, green eyes instead of being invested in the conversation seemed to be peering at the ground where a line of ants was marching past.</p><p>The bandit leader stood up and made his way over to his underling. For a split second, nothing happened, then a fist collided with the underling. He went tumbling back a couple of steps before a boot buried itself into his gut and forced him to his knees gasping for air.</p><p>"You don't mention it. You don't even think about it," Alric said, nervously peering at the young girl at the corner of his eye. As if checking to make sure she wasn't listening, he leaned in. "I don't know what the old man is planning, but you can't possibly imagine what it's capable of."</p><p>The rest of the group turned to look at the girl who hasn't moved from her spot what so ever. Then back to their leader like he has grown a second head. Ignoring their looks, he stood back up, moving back to leaning on a crate. He crossed his arms and sighed heavily.</p><p>"We stay put. No sense in going through the trouble of attacking the church brats. In the meantime, we can secure supplies, just be careful and avoid them as much as possible. I hate to admit it…"</p><p>He indicated at the dozen scarred and veteran bandits. "But none of you look… common, you're bound to raise suspicion. And especially since some <em>idiots </em>decided to encroach in our territory, those kids are gonna have their guard up. So here's what we need…"</p><p>While the bandits all grouped around their leader to talk details, the lone little girl sitting on the crate perked up her head. Normally she was indifferent to everything, but something felt… different… something was calling out to her.</p><p>She blinked, turning her head to look at the lone tall window leading to the snowy town outside, something tugged at her. She could feel it, just barely out of reach. The little girl stood up on the crate. She could barely reach the bars on tall basement window with her tippy toes, but it was just enough to see the outside world.</p><p>Villagers roamed the snowy streets, looking peaceful and well. A warm tingle in her stomach almost growled upon the sight of food, but was soon forgotten when another sight took hold of her. A young teenaged girl was walking the streets dressed head to toe in black and red uniform. A warm fur coat was wrapped around her, but she still shivered and opted to bury herself further into the coat. She had beautiful neat silver hair cascading down her back, her iliac eyes emotionless as she was chatting with the dark looking boy behind her.</p><p>The boy looked worried, his evil-looking complexion looked strange to the little girl. Like a motherly hen if it looked like a devil.</p><p>The little girl continued to observe the strange white-haired teenager, her emerald irises poured with wonder and curiosity, because that was it. The feeling, was most definitely coming from this white-haired teenager; her presence drawing her in.</p><p>And that's when it happened.</p><p>
  <em>The little girl stood in a palace, before a royal throne of gold and red and a sea of corpses. Before her was a woman dressed in blood-red armour with a large bloodied axe in her hand like it weighed nothing. It was the teenage girl she had seen before… or at least it looked like the older version of her. She gave off the aura of a leader, demanding respect so much so she felt forced to bow before her. With her long beautiful silver hair tied up, and her iliac eyes… they were so cold and emotionless, like a killer who long threw away their human emotions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait no, there was something. A hint of warmth in the woman's eyes?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman offered her hand to her and smiled. Not a cruel one. Not an evil one. But one of warmth and security.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Come, my child… you will always be safe with me.'</em>
</p><p>And she snapped back to reality. The little girl blinked. She looked back at the bandits who were still discussing, then back out the window. Then at the door to the basement.</p><p>"Alright? Got it? Food for the next week or so, flint, camping gear, and try and see if we can get the local blacksmith to keep quiet about us. Pay a bribe if you need to, but nothing beyond 10 gold, our budget is already small as it is," the leader stated, sighing heavily. "The old man still has to pay us either way, but it should be tonight. Tomorrow at the latest. Should be long enough till the church brats leave town. Any questions?"</p><p>The underling that he had struck before raised his hand.</p><p>"Yes, Boris?"</p><p>"Um boss," he nervously shuffled on the spot. "I know you were saying that little girl was dangerous and all…"</p><p>"Yes, she is. Why?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing really. It's just, she's kinda… not in the room…"</p><p>The leader blinked. Boris blinked. The rest of the bandits blinked. Together they all scanned the basement, and sure enough, the little girl was missing.</p>
<hr/><p>"Honestly Hubert, the weather is not that bad," Edelgard scoffed before she proceeded to wrap herself further (if it was possible) into the fur coat. She had no idea how she had survived the climate as a child… but then again, she doesn't even remember much of her childhood or time in Faerghus in the first place.</p><p>Either way, she sighed heavily and proceeded to walk away from her attendant. "It was just a sudden change I'm not used to. I'll get over it in time."</p><p>"Lady Edelgard, I must insist you take my coat as well. If you were to come down with a cold, I cannot imagine the humility you would suffer from such an ordeal."</p><p>Edelgard scoffed, before turning away. She did not want to have this argument now. She wasn't a delicate flower-like most people seem to treat her as. She was a proven warrior and did <em>not</em> need her handheld.</p><p>"Lady Edelgard—"</p><p>"Enough Hubert," she threw her hair back exasperatedly before she turned and faced him. "Regardless of your intentions, I'm not having this argument. I'll be fine."</p><p>Hubert looked like he wanted to argue, but he bit his lip. His expression did not change in the slightest, but instead, he opted to bow respectfully. "If… If you insist milady."</p><p>He let out an inaudible sigh, standing upright in a regal posture. Edelgard raised a questioning eyebrow but said nothing further before she spun around on foot and marched onwards through the snow-filled ground.</p><p>"How is Caspar doing?" she asked, changing the topic. "Professor Manuela won't let anyone in, so I assume the worst."</p><p>"You're assuming that I simply teleported into the room he's resting in, despite the Professor warnings?"</p><p>Edelgard smirked. "Well?"</p><p>Hubert shook his head, a warm foreign smile on his features. "I'm not saying I did… but his injuries aren't life-threatening; but if I were to <em>assume</em>, he'll be fine in a couple of days rest. Of course, that's if Dorothea doesn't kill him before then."</p><p>Edelgard shook her head solemnly. The duo turned the next corner, passing by a food vendor and into the main market street. The young woman peered at the market wares, the lively atmosphere seemed foreign to her. A couple of children rush past her, nearly crashing into her. They were armed with wooden toy swords, declaring themselves knights of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.</p><p>A soft and almost nostalgic smile graced her lips for a split second. She blinked. Nostalgiac? The battle with the bandits earlier that day… the ambush must have been quite shocking for her. Edelgard was used to bloodshed, so much so she knew that she could persevere through. If anything, her ambition and will was iron; the redeeming trait she highly valued of herself more than anything.</p><p>But seeing young children like that made her wonder if she had once been like that once.</p><p>"Lady Edelgard?"</p><p>Edelgard came back to her senses. She hadn't realised she had stopped walking and was standing stock-still in the middle of the streets. Hubert looked at her with worry.</p><p>"I'm fine," she said almost too quickly, before marching on. Hubert, being the wise man he was, opted to keep silent. If it was something she truly did not want to say, he'll honour her wishes.</p><p>"Perhaps we should recuperate with the others?" he suggested instead. "The other two houses should surely be arriving soon."</p><p>"Yes. Perhaps. You can go back first Hubert if you want, I want to continue walking around a bit longer."</p><p>"Lady Edelgard. I insist I stay by your side, in case any harm comes to you. You left your weapon back at the inn—"</p><p>"I'll be fine Hubert. It's a peaceful town with patrolling guards. If there's one thing I can compliment about the Kingdom, is that they are strict in upholding the law. Nothing will happen," Edelgard said. She paused, then unconsciously found her hand falling to the handle of the sheathed dagger at her waist. A movement noticed by Hubert.</p><p>He nodded after a few seconds. "I'll meet up with the other two professors and update them on the situation. Where will I find you afterwards milady?"</p><p>Edelgard huffed. "I'm not a child Hubert. I can find my own way back to the inn. I remember how to get there."</p><p>"Right. Well, I'll leave you to your walk then. Do enjoy your leisure time Lady Edelgard."</p><p>He bowed, then turned around slowly, unsure about what he was doing. Hubert looked back at Edelgard like a lost puppy. Then he fully turned back and walked away.</p><p>Edelgard let out a loud sigh of relief, as she too turned around and continued down the street, feeling a massive weight leave her shoulders. She walked gracefully, taking in the cold refreshing air. Only to then sneezed. She covered her hand over her face when she did so, she was, after all, a noble lady and such dignity is a must.</p><p>She wrinkled her nose and wrapped herself further into her cloak. Edelgard continued on her journey through the market stalls, enjoying a town she wasn't familiar with. Wonder was a good word to describe it, yes. Wonder, something she hadn't felt in a long time.</p><p>Edelgard ended up on a stone bridge across a frozen canal, seeing kids on the surface skidding around. She leaned on the cold stone, watching as the children play. A smile nearly graced her lips, watching as they played tag. A relatively simple but enjoyable game. She herself could vaguely remember playing such a game with a boy once in her youth. Though she must admit, more than two players seems a tad more enjoyable.</p><p>She was lost in thought until a gentle tap on her leg brought her back from her daydream. Instinct kicked in, and she spun around and jumped back; hand on her dagger already.</p><p>On the bridge before her was a young child in a brown thin hood, covering most of her face. If Edelgard peered closer she could see the very symbolic green hair hidden mostly in the hood. But the emerald irises that peered into her… they felt wrong, as if they were reading and judging her.</p><p>Around her, what scarcely villagers remained near the bridge were surprised at Edelgard's sudden aggression. Realising she was putting on a scene, she cleared her throat, stood back up to full height and let go of her dagger.</p><p>"I'm sorry if I scared you," though she said, she was almost certain that the child before her was in-fact, <em>not </em>frightened in the slightest from her display. "May I ask why you sought my attention?"</p><p>Edelgard flinched after the words naturally came out from her mouth. It might have been a little harsh; especially towards a young child of… eight maybe? It was hard to tell, but the child could be no older than ten at most.</p><p>The girl didn't say anything and instead opted to casually and slowly step towards Edelgard. Edelgard unconsciously took a step back, not liking the almost emotionless face on the young girl. It felt unnatural.</p><p>She gulped, her hand almost going for the handle of her dagger once more.</p><p>And as she did that, the young girl leapt at her…</p><p>And wrapped her around her in the biggest bear hug ever.</p><p>"Mommy."</p><p>Edelgard froze. Seconds went by like hours as her mind slowly but surely clicked into place. What did the little girl say again?</p><p>She dared to peer down at the small figure burying her face into her waist. Edelgard blinked. She looked around, and whatever villagers were around before were leaving like they had stumbled onto something scandalous and wanted nothing to do with it.</p><p>"W-Wha… Listen here…" Edelgard took a slow deep breath before she cleared her throat and tried to speak nicely. "Listen, child. I… would appreciate it if you were to unhand me. I am not your mother which you seem to be mistaking me for, so if you let me go. We can together, find your parents."</p><p>The young girl didn't move, instead, shaking her head and tightened her grip. Edelgard gently grabbed the girl and tried to peel her off her leg, but the child remained attached, strangely strong for her size.</p><p>"I ask that you let me go."</p><p>The girl shook her head.</p><p>"I <em>demand</em> you let me go this instant. Or I will be forced to use force, and trust me, neither of us wants that to happen."</p><p>"… Don't wanna."</p><p>Edelgard tried to take a step back, but the leech of a child instead clung to her still.</p><p>"Let me go! By the Gods, let me go!" she demanded, dropping any semblance of nobility or regality she normally had. "Unhand me this instance!"</p><p>"Don't wanna! Don't wanna! Don't wanna!"</p><p>Hopping on one leg, she began shaking her other leg as if her life depended on it; the little girl clings on for dear life. Seriously, what was wrong with this child? Was it so much to ask for one relaxing walk without ANY interruptions? Just one! Was this divine intervention? Was this Karma? Cause she swears to everything holy and unholy that she will find whoever thought this sick joke was funny and proceed to destroy everything they hold dear till they beg her for a timely death.</p><p>"Edelgard," a gentle but mainly confused voice called out daringly.</p><p>A familiar male voice.</p><p>Edelgard stopped trying to fling the little girl off her and turned to see to her shock and somewhat relief, someone that can help her.</p><p>"Dimitri," she said in as much formality as possible. She blew the strands of hair that got messy after the recent… scuffle she had with this annoying child.</p><p>"I see that you… are preoccupied with… whatever this is," he said as he tried to remain proper, but from the hand across his mouth and the shaking of his shoulders, Edelgard knew he was enjoying this too much.</p><p>Her eyes narrowed dangerously, pointing a threatening finger in his direction. "You. Are to never speak of this to anyone."</p><p>Dimitri gulped, finally finding the will to stifle his laughter.</p><p>Edelgard turned back to the child attached to her leg. "And you, are going to be very sorry if you do not let go of my leg this instance."</p><p>The child buried her face harder and further into her leg. "Please save me, mommy."</p><p>Edelgard blinked, her anger fading away almost instantly. "What?"</p><p>The girl doesn't say anymore, letting her grip relax slightly, but her eyes are looking into Edelgard's and for the first time, her eyes are full of worry and… fear.</p><p>"Save me."</p><p>Edelgard doesn't know what to say, but before she could say anything, Dimitri appeared behind the girl and slowly pries her away from Edelgard's leg. "Come now, don't cry. I'm sure your…"</p><p>He gives Edelgard a once over, a slight tinge of red on his cheeks. "Your mother over here would like to hear your story."</p><p>Strangely the girl was relaxing in his grip, as Dimitri put her down on the ground and gave her a quick gentle pat on her head. "Tell us everything, and I promise we'll do everything in our power to sort out whatever problem you have."</p><p>The young girl turned to face Dimitri, who smiled warmly. The girl blinked, her emerald eyes in a daze as if lost in a trance. After a few seconds, she snapped back to reality. She eyes grow fearful, and a single word escaped from her lips.</p><p>"Boar."</p><p>Dimitri's expression lost its smile almost immediately. The young girl swiftly turns around and runs for cover behind Edelgard's legs for protection. Dimitri snapped back to reality, reaching out to her, but now he didn't look so sure. Edelgard was too focused on what the girl said.</p><p>"Boar?" she asked questioning at Dimitri, who in turn flinched.</p><p>"It's nothing," he replied shaking his head. He had his warm smile again, though this time it seemed slightly more fake than before. "So. Do you have a name?"</p><p>He asked the scared little girl who in turn looked up into Edelgard's gaze. Dimitri sighed, and Edelgard looked questioningly at him.</p><p>"Edelgard, perhaps, you should be asking the questions. She is clearly afraid of me for… some reason."</p><p>Dimitri looked guilt-ridden, and Edelgard gave him a questioning stare. "Why me?"</p><p>"Well… she obviously thinks you're her mother. If we are to get any answers, I believe she'll answer to you."</p><p>"Why does she think I'm her mother? My appearance is not very common to be mistaken for someone, nor is the colour of my hair. Plus, she has green hair, which means…"</p><p>"Which means?"</p><p>Edelgard sighed. "Nothing. It means nothing, don't worry about it."</p><p>"You're thinking she has relations to Lady Rhea, aren't you. I can't fault your logic, but we can't assume that just from..."</p><p>Dimitri indicated the green hair.</p><p>Edelgard ignored him, not wanting to go into this conversation but almost tempted to scream in his face that this girl was very dangerous if that was the case. Either way, she didn't look fully convinced by Dimitri's reasoning as she looked back down at the little girl, then back at Dimitri. Not seeing another alternative and how strangely serious Dimitri was being.</p><p>"I don't mean any disrespect. By all means, we can ask the professors what we should do. Maybe we can take her back to the monastery and find out for certain."</p><p>Edelgard sighed heavily. "I suppose... that will be our best course of action. Though I am open to suggestions on convincing her that I... that I am not her mother."</p><p>The little girl proceeds to tighten her grip against Edelgard's pants. Edelgard tried to peel her hands off. Dimitri just stared.</p><p>"Dimitri."</p><p>Dimitri blinked, then proceeded to look a bit sheepish. "Y-Yes? I beg your pardon?"</p><p>Edelgard can't stop her eyes from rolling. She indicated the girl.</p><p>"Ah, yes. Perhaps, introduce yourself first?"</p><p>Edelgard nodded. She thinks for a bit on what to say.</p><p>"Alright then. Child. I believe introductions are in order. I am Edelgard von Hresvelg and heir to the Andrestian Empire. And as such, I cannot be your mother. This is my... friend Dimitri, and he's... he's someone you do not need to be scared off. May I ask for your name?"</p><p>They waited for the child to say something. After a couple more seconds of the little girl looking back and forth from Edelgard and Dimitri's gazes, she opened her mouth and simply said,</p><p>"Alessa... I think..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The calm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Two: The Calm</strong>
</p>
<p>Claude was having a nice day. He was currently a tourist of Haile — well technically he was here on business under the church — but hey, he liked having time to himself to just explore a foreign town. You never know what kind of sights you'll see from different cultures, different food etcetc.</p>
<p>Speaking of food.</p>
<p>He bit into the juicy pork steam bun he had. The succulent meat melted into his mouth beautifully and… he stuck out his tongue to grab a bit of paper. He made a mental note to peel off the baking paper next time he ate one.</p>
<p>Claude took in the chilly breeze, enjoying the soothing feeling as he walked around Haile. He came across a bridge and was about to cross it when he saw two very familiar figures on said bridge.</p>
<p>The heir to the Leicester Alliance took another slow bite as he watched a small child attach herself to Edelgard, a flustered Dimitri not too far away. The blonde boy in question had a very embarrassed flushed, which Claude assumed the child had something to do with it.</p>
<p>And as a generally nice person, it would be rude to just ignore some future blackmail material no?</p>
<p>Claude strolled towards the bridge armed with his tasty steam bun—a second one in his pocket.</p>
<p>As he came closer, he could hear Edelgard sounding flustered, an unusual tone in the normally uptight girl. He later realised why when he was barely a few steps away when he heard the young child talk.</p>
<p>"Mommy, please save me."</p>
<p>Claude choked, dropping the rest of his bun in shock. He leaned over to the ledge of the bridge, wheezing as he pounded his chest. Did he hear correctly?</p>
<p>"Claude!"</p>
<p>The alliance heir realised that three pairs of eyes were currently on him. He solemnly looked at his fallen bun and gave a silent prayer to it. Claude then coughed into his hand, clearing his throat.</p>
<p>He gave a little wave. "Hey your highnesses, I was just walking past. Nice weather we're having no?"</p>
<p>"Claude," Edelgard said wearily, as she peeled the child's hands from her leg again, only for them to grab onto her again. "How long have you been standing there?"</p>
<p>"Uh… for a bit? Did I mention the nice weather by the way?"</p>
<p>"Claude," Dimitri stepped in, clearing his throat. He indicated the hooded child. "Whatever you're thinking of telling the others, it's a misunderstanding. This here is Alessa, she's looking for her parents and Edelgard here is—"</p>
<p>"Being mistaken as her mother," Edelgard finished, growling as she peeled Alessa off and lifted her into the air. Dimitri stepped forward to try to assist her, but from the scared glance the young girl gave him, Claude immediately realised that she did not trust him at all.</p>
<p>Which was weird when you really think about it, as Dimitri was pretty much a giant teddy bear. The guy was good with kids, and Claude has seen him keeping the young children company back at the monastery.</p>
<p>Claude smirked, rubbing his chin at the sight.</p>
<p>"Huh. Well then, I'll leave your highnesses to your… child-caring."</p>
<p>"Claude," Edelgard said warningly. "What are you implying?"</p>
<p>"I mean, it's not like she's actually <em>your</em> child. But, if you really think about it, this could be a really good experience for when you do sire a child. I'm sure both you and Dimitri can handle it just fine playing the parents until you find her parents."</p>
<p>"Claude!" Dimitri exclaimed, blushing furiously. "T-That's—to say something like that with a straight face is just—"</p>
<p>Edelgard's eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>"Well, now that you mention it, it would be good practise," the empire heir stated, marching towards Claude with a glare. She tried to shove Alessa into his arms. "As you're clearly the most obnoxious one here, I pity you when you're unable to carry on your bloodline. You might never experience something like this, so here, I'll leave you in charge of finding her parents."</p>
<p>Claude looked into Alessa's eyes which appeared almost in a daze. Curious. He thought for a split second, exaggeratingly rubbing his chin.</p>
<p>"I really hate to say no, but you see," Claude said, pulling out his spare steam bun from his pocket and biting into it. "My hands are full."</p>
<p>He paused. He spat out the paper again. "Why do Faerghus buns have paper stuck to the bottom?"</p>
<p>Dimitri blinked. "I… I actually have no idea. Never really thought about it."</p>
<p>"Let's not move away from the subject," Edelgard growled, growing tired of this. "We have a lost child with very suspicious green hair."</p>
<p>"Why are you so worried about Alessa's green hair?" Claude took another bite from his bun. "It's not like every single green haired person has to be related to the church. Just walk around with her until someone comes and claims her."</p>
<p>"So I'm suppose to just walk around in public with a child who keeps calling me mother until we find her parents. I rather not be humiliated as I have a reputation to maintain, <em>Claude, </em>something you should learn to do for yourself."</p>
<p>"I mean," Claude shrugged. "I did mention what nice weather we're having. Perfect for a walk if you ask me."</p>
<p>"Enough," Dimitri said, stepping in-between both of them. "The three of us can ask around together. Edelgard, you won't lose face from holding a child. In fact, I would argue it would shine you in a more compassionate light. A good trait to have for a future leader."</p>
<p>Edelgard scoffed. Dimitri ignored that and continued. "We find Alessa's parents, we have a nice walk, we enjoy our afternoon. I rather we try and find her parents before the sun sets, but standing here and bickering isn't going to help us nor Alessa's situation."</p>
<p>Seconds passed silently between them. After what seemed like an eternity a sigh broke the tension.</p>
<p>"Sure," Claude said. "I could do with a walk myself. Edelgard?"</p>
<p>"I suppose standing here won't solve anything. But do I have to carry Alessa?"</p>
<p>Alessa blinked as if coming back from a trance. She swivelled around in Edelgard's arms to stare into her iliac eyes. The young girl nestled her head onto Edelgard's shoulders, content on where she was and relaxing into the hold. Small hands grasped her shirt gently.</p>
<p>Edelgard moved one hand to remove the grip but stopped. Her hand hovered over Alessa's, ready to pry it from herself. Alessa breathed steadily, wisps of fog escaping from the girl's lips. Her emerald irises peered into iliac ones, a look of absolute trust and security told through just a look.</p>
<p>"Edelgard, we're already leaving!"</p>
<p>The empire heir looked up to see Dimitri and Claude slowly walking across the bridge already. Dimitri seemed confused as to why Edelgard hadn't moved, but Claude has an annoying smirk on his face that Edelgard so wanted to smack.</p>
<p>She gripped Alessa tightly and quickly headed on over towards the two boys.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Alric was not having a good day. Alessa was missing. And it meant his head if he didn't find her. The brown-haired man quickly traversed through the back alleyways, poking his head out to the main street to see any sign of the green hair and a small woollen cloak.</p>
<p>"Damn it all," he growled, hitting the wooden crate next to him in frustration. He had to find her before sundown, and his hopes weren't getting any higher. How was he to know that Alessa would run away? She was so distant from reality, keeping to herself in her own little world and always doing as she was told.</p>
<p>So why of all times would she choose to leave now? Did she want to go on a walk? Play with other kids? No, none of them made logical sense. Alessa had never done any of that before.</p>
<p>He left the alleyway, lowering his hood further over his head. His eyes scanned everything, but the streets were pretty crowded and the chances of finding the young girl were slim to none.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, you look like you lost something," a young curious voice stated, a tapping finger on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Alric turned around to see a young good looking teenager with a good-humoured smile. He had messy dark hair like his own, his olive skin indicated that he was not from Faerghus. The boy's uniform was black, with the yellow markings representing the Garreg Mach Monastery.</p>
<p>Alric did not want to get involved. "What do you want? I'm currently very busy right now."</p>
<p>"I can see that. You looked like you lost something or someone important, and I was wondering if by any chance if that was a young girl? Your daughter perhaps?"</p>
<p>The brown-haired man swivelled around on the spot and nearly grabbed the young boy's shoulders in desperation. "Is it a young eight-year-old girl with green hair? Old woollen cloak?"</p>
<p>"Thank god we finally found you," the boy said. "Been looking for you for almost an hour. I'm Claude by the way."</p>
<p>He offered his hand to Alric. Alric looked at his outstretched hand, looking him up and down before accepting the handshake.</p>
<p>"Alric," he said. "And from what you said, I don't suppose you have my daughter Alessa?"</p>
<p>Claude chuckled warmly. "Yup, she's a real handful she is. Kept harassing one of my friends to the point it broke her stoic facade."</p>
<p>Alric also let out a chuckle, releasing his hand from the shake. Claude turned around and waved over someone from the crowd, Alric letting out an inaudible sigh of relief. He was going to keep his head after all.</p>
<p>From the crowd, a tall blonde haired boy walked over, beside him was a shorter white-haired girl, in her arms was the hooded girl he had been fretting over for the past couple of hours.</p>
<p>He pushed past Claude, running towards his 'daughter', practically snatching her from Edelgard's grasp.</p>
<p>"Oh Alessa, don't you scare me like that again okay?" he fake sobbed, clutching her tightly to his chest. "I don't know what I would do if you were hurt in any way."</p>
<p>Alessa blinked, looking up at him in discomfort. Well, it was fine, the girl was normally quiet and obedient anyway.</p>
<p>"We're glad to be of service good sir," Dimitri stated, stepping forward to offer his hand. "Dimitri."</p>
<p>Alric's eyebrow raised almost questioningly. Tall and leanly well built, blonde hair, good looks. And the Garreg Monash Monastery uniform. So this was his future king huh?</p>
<p>The man bowed his head slightly. "Your highness."</p>
<p>"Ah please, lift your head," Dimitri looked sheepish. "Under the regulations of the Church of Seiros, I am just a student. No formalities, no titles."</p>
<p>"O-Of course," Alric said, standing up straight. He stroked Alessa's head gently, before turning to the last of the trio of students. "And you are?"</p>
<p>"Edelgard von Hrefvelg. Heir to the Adrestian Empire," she said bitterly. She looked relieved as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.</p>
<p>Alric was confused. Claude seemed to pick it up as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Don't worry it," Claude said. "Your daughter was just giving her a bit of a hard time."</p>
<p>"Is that so? I deeply apologise. Normally Alessa is very quiet and shy."</p>
<p>Alric bowed his head again, a sheepish smile on his face. Internally, he was panicking. His future king, the heir to the empire… and if he was a betting man, he would guess that this other boy was the heir to the alliance. He could not afford to screw up here in front of the continent's biggest figureheads.</p>
<p>"Well, I don't really blame her," Claude said heartedly, chuckling warmly.</p>
<p>Edelgard huffed, stepping forward. "May I ask sir, where is your wife? Surely she was just as worried?"</p>
<p>"Ah," Alric said. "Well… she died a few years back."</p>
<p>Edelgard's eyes widened. As did the other two boys. But Edelgard's expression softened, lowering her head slightly, unable to look him in the eye. "I'm terribly sorry for bringing up some bad memories."</p>
<p>"No no, it's fine. It's time I get over it anyway," Alric lied. "Life goes on after all, and I got this little one to take care off."</p>
<p>"By any chance," Edelgard said. "was your wife related to Archbishop Rhea?"</p>
<p>"Lady Rhea?" Alric asked, confused. He blinked, before realisation kicked in. "Oh no, of course not no. I get the green hair thing, but no. She was a country girl closer to the borders of…"</p>
<p>Alric paused to think for a bit. Alessa uncomfortably shuffles around in his arms, and Alric hugs her closer. He needed a country they probably don't know about.</p>
<p>"Almyra."</p>
<p>"Oh," Claude raised a questioning eyebrow. A split second later it's replaced with a grin on his face. "How very romantic. Fratinising with an enemy of Fodlan. Your wife must have been quite the woman for you to go such lengths."</p>
<p>Alric did not show his unease. Claude remark seemed friendly, but he couldn't help but feel there was a slightly dangerous tone underlining his voice. Dimitri and Edelgard were looking at Claude confused, not expecting him to say such a thing. Alric took slow deep breaths to calm himself.</p>
<p>"Well, she was from the eastern borders of Almyra, where it was quite common. I don't believe she ever associated with the warmongering desert and mountain tribes of West Almyra."</p>
<p>"Huh," Claude let out, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Is that so?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Well… I guess you learn something new every day."</p>
<p>Alric almost let out a sigh of relief. "It was a pleasure meeting you all. But Alessa must be tired from such a long walk. I must bid you all a good day."</p>
<p>Dimitri smiled. "It was a pleasure meeting you as well. And Alessa of course."</p>
<p>Alric smiled, and with Alessa in arm, turned around and walked away quickly. Watching his retreating figure, Edelgard's eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>"What's wrong Edelgard?" Dimitri asked once Alric was out of earshot.</p>
<p>"I'm not convinced he was telling the whole truth," she said simply.</p>
<p>"So I'm not the only one," Claude muttered, still observing the retreating figure of Alric and Alessa, his expression unreadable.</p>
<p>"What?" Dimitri asked. "Why would you both think that?"</p>
<p>"Alessa was being much too uncomfortable in his arms," Edelgard said. "She looked nervous, as if she didn't want to make Alric angry. Not to mention his story about his wife seemed very coincidental and very convenient. It's something he might have come up with on the spot knowing we might not know the culture of the Almyran people."</p>
<p>Claude shrugged nonchalantly. "That too I guess."</p>
<p>"Not to mention he didn't react to my appearance at all," Edelgard stated.</p>
<p>Claude 'ahhed', a light bulb going in his head. "I see. Alessa must have thought Edelgard was similar in appearance to her own mother. The fact that Alric didn't react to her appearance at all means—"</p>
<p>"—he is probably not her father," Dimitri concluded.</p>
<p>"Exactly," Edelgard huffed. "And not to mention that Alessa asked for me to… save… her."</p>
<p>Her stoic expression cracked, and the colour visibly washed away from her face. The trio of house leaders looked at each other in realisation, before seeing the glimpse of the retreating Alric.</p>
<p>And simultaneously, all three of them broke into a mad sprint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Man from Duscur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Three: The Man from Duscur</strong>
</p>
<p>An hour passed by quickly, Alric's lungs gasped for air; his heart beating painfully against his chest. Sweat pooled down his face, as he nervously looked at the wooden door to his right; where a pile of heavy wooden crates had been pushed to block it. He leaned against the back alleyway wall, slowly sinking to the ground for a quick breather, not caring that he was probably sitting in garbage.</p>
<p>In his arms, Alessa tried to crawl out of his grasp, but he pulled her back to his lap. He glared.</p>
<p>"You— what is going on with you today?" he hissed, his grip tightening around her wrist. "First you disappear without warning, and now you won't sit still."</p>
<p>Alessa doesn't answer, instead opting to just look him in the eye, before proceeding to try and crawl away again. She was once more pulled back.</p>
<p>"By Seiros herself, please stop moving Alessa. I just want a moment to rest, then we'll head back to the others, alright? We'll even let you out to sightsee for a bit before we meet Pahrir."</p>
<p>Alessa sniffed, the first sign of tears appeared in her eyes. "Mommy…"</p>
<p>Alric raised a questioning eyebrow. His heart pained for just a split second, but he told himself that this was Alessa. And he knew what she was, despite the appearance of a child. "I don't know if you have one Alessa. But I'll be escorting you to your father soon. So please… please just be a good girl a keep quiet for a little while longer, alright?"</p>
<p>To that, he propped his head back against the cold stone wall and closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath, the gentle cold breeze felt refreshing and soothing to him.</p>
<p>Suddenly his daydream was interrupted as the wooden door opened, pushing the heavy crates aside with ease as Dimitri walked out into the alleyway. Alric's eyes bugged.</p>
<p>"How did you do that?"</p>
<p>Dimitri blinked, his eyes immediately scanned over the tired man. He blinked again. "I beg your pardon?"</p>
<p>"Those crates weighed a ton and were hard to push…"</p>
<p>"Oh," Dimitri replied, eyes widening in realisation, looking back at the crates he just pushed aside. "I just opened the door."</p>
<p>Alric groaned, rising to his feet, but was stopped as he felt something cold press against his neck. Edelgard pushed him back down with her other hand, her dagger on his throat. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Alric. If that's your real name."</p>
<p>"Was I right? Or was I right?" Claude piped up from behind Dimitri as he casually strolled into the alleyway with an apple in his hand. "Told you he'll try to hide instead of continuing to run."</p>
<p>"Save your boasts for later Claude," Edelgard hissed.</p>
<p>"Fine, fine. No thanks required at all."</p>
<p>Dimitri cleared his throat. "Can we focus please? You two can argue over who was right after we interrogate Alric here."</p>
<p>"Do not assume we would be arguing over something as petty as one of Claude's schemes."</p>
<p>"It wasn't one of my schemes. It was a logical deduction judging by the topography and structure of the town. It's <em>tactics</em>, and something you should be fully experienced in, <em>princess.</em>"</p>
<p>"How dare you. Tactics and one of your little ploys are completely different in every meaning and sense. But I suppose it takes a master of underhanded <em>tactics—</em>as you so put it—to believe there is no difference between them."</p>
<p>"Both of you, save this for later," Dimitri growled, standing between the two arguing heirs.</p>
<p>Alric sighed, already feeling himself age a century. "Can I go now?"</p>
<p>"No!" all three house leaders shouted.</p>
<p>Edelgard pressed the dagger, nearly drawing blood, while Dimitri snatched Alessa from his arms and hoisted her away. Claude crouched down, flicking Alric in the forehead.</p>
<p>"We have many questions," he said. "The first is who are you really? Your real name if you so please."</p>
<p>"It's actually Alric."</p>
<p>Claude stared at his features, and once satisfied he let out an "oh, right".</p>
<p>He cleared his throat. "And Alessa? I assume she's not actually your daughter?"</p>
<p>"Does it matter if she was or not? You three have no business in what Alessa or I do. Ever heard of basic human rights?"</p>
<p>"We could not turn a blind eye to a potential kidnapping," Dimitri replied, crossing his arms. He loomed overhead. "Which, may I remind you, is considered an offence in Fodlan."</p>
<p>Alric scoffed. "Right. I forgot. My bad, <em>Dimitri</em>."</p>
<p>Dimitri's eyes narrowed. "Is this how you treat your future ruler?"</p>
<p>"Huh," Alric scoffed. "And here I thought you said to drop the formalities."</p>
<p>"That was after you have shown yourself to be a common criminal."</p>
<p>Alric tilted his head slightly in a mocking bow. "Alright then, <em>your highness.</em>"</p>
<p>Edelgard grabbed Alric's ear tightly and hoisted him to his feet. "He's your future king and heir to the throne of Faerghus. Such disrespect could cost your head in the empire—"</p>
<p>"But I'm <em>not</em> in the empire now am I. Nor do you have my respect, your highness," Alric spat, his normally aloof expression hardened as he glared. "You have no idea how your people suffer. How the commonfolk are second fiddle to your noble class. You expect us to kiss the holy and sacred ground you walk on, but I spit on it, as the rest of your people should. We're cattle in your eyes, expected to follow the whims and commands of a blind shepherd. But then again I don't expect you to understand our pain; your father was just the same."</p>
<p>CRACK!</p>
<p>Alric fell to the ground unconscious, Edelgard hopped back in surprise.</p>
<p>Dimitri had dropped Alessa, his fist outstretched. His blue eyes bore into the unconscious man's still figure; emotion unreadable, and it scared both Edelgard and Claude. Dimitri took a step forward but was stopped as Edelgard grabbed his arm, and Claude with a hand on his chest.</p>
<p>"Stop," Edelgard spoke softly. "Whatever it is you think you're doing, it's not worth it."</p>
<p>Dimitri hesitated. He let out a slow breath, his fist uncurling. But he didn't say anything. The alleyway remained silent save for the small sobs of Alessa, scared by the anger radiating off Dimitri.</p>
<p>Claude looked at Edelgard worriedly, before mouthing, "I'll leave him to you."</p>
<p>Panicked, Edelgard tried to argue, but he walked past and picked up the fallen Alessa and hoisting her up into his arms. He gave a quick wink in Edelgard's direction before walking off, comforting the scared girl.</p>
<p>Seeing no other option, Edelgard turned back to Dimitri. She doesn't know what to say, and honestly she never really had any experience with calming down someone. Sure, giving an order was one thing, but Dimitri wasn't her subordinate.</p>
<p>"You can let go of my arm now."</p>
<p>Edelgard scoffed. "So you can continue beating Alric?"</p>
<p>"No…" Dimitri replied quickly, taking in a deep breath. "I've calmed down. It was… a momentary lapse in judgement. A moment of letting my emotions overtake me. It was irrational and wrong to do… to hurt someone that simply… that was simply relating his views of the noble class."</p>
<p>The future empress huffed, satisfied with the answer and released his arm. She bent down, grabbing Alric and hoisting him to his feet, still unconscious with a bloodied and bent nose.</p>
<p>"Well, we can't interrogate him now—"</p>
<p>"Sorry."</p>
<p>"—and we have no idea why he wanted Alessa."</p>
<p>"Sorry."</p>
<p>Edelgard huffed. "It's fine. Just apologise to Alessa for both scaring and dropping her unceremoniously on the ground and don't let it happen again."</p>
<p>"… I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Stop saying sorry," Edelgard growled. "What you did was completely justified, and it was he in the wrong for disrespecting his future king."</p>
<p>Dimitri blinked. "But I thought you were annoyed that I let my emotions get the better of me."</p>
<p>"No. I'm annoyed because you are too caught up on such a petty thing. It's already been done. Move. Forward. Nothing is to be gained by worrying over a simple matter of punching a man that insulted you."</p>
<p>"R-Right. Sorr—"</p>
<p>Edelgard glared. Dimitri wisely clamped his mouth shut. He grabbed Alric's other arm and together they left the alleyway.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Alessa relaxed into Edelgard's embrace. She had started to squirm in Claude's arms uncomfortably, proceeding to even plant her foot in his face, so Edelgard had no choice but to hold the little girl. The future empress was, after all, the only one that wouldn't get a foot in her face.</p>
<p>Dimitri was already a lost cause to the child.</p>
<p>Claude and Dimitri, followed by Edelgard and Alessa, had brought Alric to the local garrison; who seemed to be quite nervous in the midst of their prince. Dimitri tried to not let it get the best of him.</p>
<p>An hour later after some paperwork and recount of the story (and a brief argument between the captain and Claude about Alessa coming with them back to the Church of Seiros, and not to the local orphanage), the four of them now wandered the streets back towards their inn. The two boys were up ahead in eyesight range looking like they were lost in a debate of sorts. Claude goofy and nonchalantly about it, but Dimitri was blushing heavily.</p>
<p>Edelgard sighed. It had been a long day, a scuffle with bandits and some injuries from her fellow classmates. Then when she finally got a chance to relax in a nice town, a green-haired child decides to annoy her and drag Edelgard into her problems.</p>
<p>"Alessa," Edelgard asked. "Are you good to talk?"</p>
<p>"…" The little girl looked up at the future empress, eyes confused.</p>
<p>"About Alric," Edelgard clarified. "Why he wants you? And maybe… anything about yourself?"</p>
<p>"Myself?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Family members. Your home. Anything that you remember. But Alric first. Why did he want you?"</p>
<p>Alessa thought for a moment, her eyebrow furrowed hard. "He told me I was a tool for someone."</p>
<p>Edelgard frowned at that. "No child is a tool."</p>
<p>The little girl shakes her head. "I… I see things I shouldn't. I saw you and knew you were my mommy."</p>
<p>The future empress sighed heavily and patted the girl on the head comfortingly. "Never you mind, Alessa. Just rest up and hopefully, the professors might have a better understanding of what you're saying."</p>
<p>"Professors?"</p>
<p>"Yes, that's right."</p>
<p>"What's a professors?"</p>
<p>"<em>Professor. </em>Without the plural 's'," Edelgard answered. "They're educators, masters of their craft who pass on their knowledge and wisdom to the next generation. Of course, they are usually intended for higher educational purposes and—"</p>
<p>Edelgard cut off as she realised Alessa was not following a single thing she was saying. She thought for a bit to make it more understandable. "Think of them as a second parent."</p>
<p>"Second parent?"</p>
<p>"Yes, they are similar in away. They look after you like a parent, and they teach you their craft."</p>
<p>"Craft?"</p>
<p>"Mathematics, maybe another language... History they might have lived through themselves… Even the intricacies of warfare."</p>
<p>Alessa watched as Edelgard stopped talking, lost in thought at her last statement. The future empress' eyes grew lifeless as if remembering a bad memory. Children were sensitive to this kind of thing, and Alessa was no exception. Seeing her mother in this state she did the only thing she could do.</p>
<p>She brought a finger to her mother's cheek and poked it.</p>
<p>Edelgard snapped out of her thoughts, and immediately donned an expression of annoyance. She gently slapped Alessa's hand away from her face.</p>
<p>"Do not poke people, especially in the face. It's rude."</p>
<p>"Yes, mommy."</p>
<p>Edelgard stopped. "A-And… I also appreciate it if you call me by name. Edelgard. It's not a hard name to say, and I would… appreciate it, if you do so."</p>
<p>"Mommy is easier to say."</p>
<p>"Yes well… it's rude to call someone by a name they do not want," Edelgard gazed fell to the girl, who was biting her lip in thought. The future empress knew she was not motherly material. She was far too focused on her goal, and to care for another—whomever they may be—was just begging for a weakness to be exploited.</p>
<p>Not to mention a child of all things looking up to her as a mother. Now that was a joke. Her hands were far too bloodied to think of siring or caring for any kind of child.</p>
<p>"Edelgard."</p>
<p>Dimitri's voice snapped her from her thoughts, as she looked up to see the boy waiting ahead of her with Claude. He had a warm smile, which wavered slightly in worry upon looking at Alessa in her arms.</p>
<p>Claude cleared his throat. "We were thinking of grabbing something to eat before meeting up with the others. I'd say Alessa looks like she could eat something."</p>
<p>Edelgard blinked. A stomach rumbled at the mention of food, and she looked down at Alessa who didn't look a bit fazed at her stomach rumbling.</p>
<p>The future empress looked back to her fellow students before she nodded. "I think that would be a good idea. I do feel rather famished."</p>
<p>"Great! I'm sure his highness over here knows a good place," Claude wrapped his arms Dimitri's shoulder playfully. He winked playfully at Alessa. "He'll know the best finest cuisine Faerghus has to offer no? It's a good opportunity to sit back, enjoy some warm food in this cold weather. Sound good kid?"</p>
<p>"C-Claude. Don't get her hopes up, for all we know she might not have similar tastes—"</p>
<p>"It's fine. Just suggest a place with no vegetables and no alcohol, and you're all set."</p>
<p>"Huh," Edelgard raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You seem very sure that you understand the mind of a child. Should I begin to worry about your sanity?"</p>
<p>Claude jokingly clutched at his chest like he had been shot there. "Edelgard! You wound me. Here I thought we were all finally getting along for once."</p>
<p>"You say this after stealing my undergarments for a white flag during the last mock battle."</p>
<p>Claude blinked. Then he shrugged. "I can steal Dimitri's next time if you want."</p>
<p>"I beg your pardon?" Dimitri exclaimed, his head whipping around to stare at Claude in disbelief.</p>
<p>"I don't care what you do," Edelgard said truthfully. "Just do not dishonour myself or any of the Black Eagles again."</p>
<p>"Alright alright," Claude replied, putting up his hands defensively. "Only steal the undergarments of the Blue Lions, and we're all happy. Got it."</p>
<p>"Good," Edelgard let out a victorious smirk. "Then since we are all in an agreement, let us find a diner. I actually feel rather famished after all."</p>
<p>She pushed past the two boys. Claude soon followed after her, an apologetic shrug thrown at Dimitri. "So. Do you know a good place to eat at? Preferably somewhere with some steamed buns, those were lovely."</p>
<p>"Do I not get a say in whatever you two just agreed to?" Dimitri finally said, throwing his arms up into the air. "I feel like I'm being treated like air here."</p>
<p>"Your highness, that's unfair to claim that of us," Claude said, patting the future king reassuringly on the back. "We were just forming an alliance for the next mock battle."</p>
<p>"In front of me; the one whom you are making that alliance against."</p>
<p>"Well. If it's of any reassurance, you can always just pretend you didn't hear anything. I hear that denial is a good way to deal with any problems you have."</p>
<p>Dimitri blinked, watching as Claude sauntered off after Edelgard and Alessa.</p>
<p>"That's a terrible saying," Dimitri replied, running after Claude. "You're bound to fail everything with that kind of mentality!"</p>
<p>"Hey," the alliance heir called back, shrugging non-apologetically. "I said it was a <em>good </em>way to deal with problems. Not that it was <em>smart</em>."</p>
<hr/>
<p>As the night settled in, the small tavern Dimitri found was quite lovely; claiming he heard that the '<em>Little Duckling'</em> establishment was good. It was after the group settled down in an unobscured booth on the second floor that Dimitri remembered that Sylvain was the one that told him of this place.</p>
<p>The second-floor booths were opened to the window, a clear view to the streets down below. The floor below was rowdy, with men drinking to their heart's content after a hard days work in the mines. The waitresses, dressed in… not fully clothed dresses, with short skirts and with the majority of their thighs showing and stocking. It wasn't long after they had arrived and ordered food that the diner became more like a tavern, with the smell of liquor filling the air.</p>
<p>Dimitri was having a hard time trying to keep the red out of his face upon knowing that the tavern was completely different at night. He should have realised from the get-go when the waitress attending them (a day worker as she so put it) looked very strangely at the four of them.</p>
<p>Especially at Alessa.</p>
<p>Edelgard had her arms crossed, an unreadable glint in her irises as she stared very calmly at the squirming Dimitri.</p>
<p>"So," Claude smirked, finally breaking the silence. "This is what you call a fine establishment in Faerghus huh."</p>
<p>"Please don't Claude—"</p>
<p>"I mean. I can't blame you," a smile gracing the archer as he took a quick glance at one of the waitresses as the men started catcalling loudly. "I'm sure it was a <em>sight </em>to die for."</p>
<p>"I heard this was a good diner from Sylvain—"</p>
<p>"A very <em>relaxing</em> place to spend your time," Claude teased. "A very nice <em>atmosphere</em>."</p>
<p>"Oh Seiros, this is embarrassing," Dimitri's face grew even redder. Steam could have been seen rising from his face. He actively prayed that the floor would open up and eat him right now. "I swear I had no idea this was an… that this was <em>this</em> sort of establishment. I never thought Sylvain would actually attend one of these… a-and well. I suppose he is quite a… I don't know how to word it."</p>
<p>"Whore?" Edelgard huffed, forgetting that Alessa was right next to them. The little girl blinked, putting down the sandwich back on the plate. She chewed for a bit.</p>
<p>"What's a whore mommy?" she asked, mouth still full.</p>
<p>Silence. Edelgard panicked. "Don't say that word, you don't need to know what it means Alessa."</p>
<p>Claude was having other ideas as he cleared his throat loudly. "It's a player."</p>
<p>"Someone who is overly friendly," Dimitri corrected, putting down his cutlery and bringing his hands to his face. "<em>Too</em> overly friendly."</p>
<p>"To the opposite sex," Claude clarified, popping another piece of steak into his mouth. "You're still young so don't worry about it."</p>
<p>Edelgard glared at Claude and Dimitri, almost begging them to give a reason to deck them right now. "Forget about it Alessa. You don't need to worry about what it means."</p>
<p>"Change of topic!" Claude exclaimed, a sigh of relief escaping from Dimitri. "Alessa. Tell us about yourself. Favourite colour, favourite food, favourite hobby. Something along those lines."</p>
<p>Alessa blinked, then slowly looked up at Edelgard.</p>
<p>The future empress sighed. "You don't have to seek my approval. They are harmless questions."</p>
<p>The little girl nodded. "Yes, mommy."</p>
<p>Edelgard groaned, much to the amusement of Claude.</p>
<p>"So. Favourite colour. All kids got one," Claude asked. "Hit me with it."</p>
<p>Alessa blinked again. She thought for a bit, staring down at her food on the plate. Then in a soft almost inaudible way, she said, "I don't have one."</p>
<p>That couldn't be. Claude tried again. "Favourite food then?"</p>
<p>"I don't have one."</p>
<p>"Hobby?"</p>
<p>"I… I don't know what that is…"</p>
<p>An awkward silence washed over their booth, an uneasy cough coming from Dimitri. "So Alessa. I don't mean to be forward, but what do you… remember about yourself in general. Any friends? Family?"</p>
<p>The young girl flinched at the question. Or more accurately, at Dimitri himself. Alessa squirmed in her seat as she thought. Finally, she shakes her head, unable to look any of them in the eye.</p>
<p>The memories she mainly remembers are those of travelling through the Faerghus region itself. Many days of cold weather, surrounded by men who were wary of her. Most would keep their distance, but even then she could hear the whispers amongst them. That she was abnormal. That she didn't belong.</p>
<p>That she was a monster.</p>
<p>She didn't understand why though. Alessa had heard rumours of nightmarish creatures, and to be compared to one made her feel wary about herself. What was she exactly? Who was she exactly?</p>
<p>While those questions left her speechless, no longer invested in her food, the other three students were discussing amongst themselves.</p>
<p>"I think taking her to see Professor Manuela would be a good idea. She surely has seen her share of mental symptoms," Dimitri stated, finishing his plate and neatly cleaning his mouth with a napkin. He coughed politely to clear his throat. "Also, she would be with you and the Black Eagles that way."</p>
<p>"I can't argue with that," Claude said, leaning back in his seat casually. "Seems the most logical way to go about this."</p>
<p>Edelgard frowned. "And afterwards? Are we really to take her back to the monastery?"</p>
<p>"I don't see what's wrong with that. We can naturally find out if there's any relation to Lady Rhea by doing so," Claude shrugged. "It's not as if we <em>aren't</em> going back there eventually."</p>
<p>"I know that," Edelgard huffed. "But… if she is connected to Lady Rhea…"</p>
<p>"Then it wouldn't be a bad thing, no?"</p>
<p>Dimitri sighed. "Look, Edelgard. I know taking a young child of unknown origin with us might have some worrying issues. But we have the professors and all three houses to watch over her if anything goes wrong. There's nothing to worry about."</p>
<p>"That's not what I'm worried about."</p>
<p>"Then do tell, what is it that worries you exactly?"</p>
<p>Edelgard bit her lip. She shook her head, pushing her plate away in agitation. "Forget about it. It's not something you should worry about. We'll just… take her back to the professors after our meal."</p>
<p>"Oh wait, hold up. Lemme finish my steak first," Claude exclaimed, grabbing his cutlery. "Won't be more than a few minutes."</p>
<p>Dimitri gave a look of confusion towards Claude, before he turned to Edelgard wearily. "Why are you irritated all of a sudden?"</p>
<p>Edelgard felt something within her snap. "All of a sudden? <em>All of a sudden?</em> Dimitri, I don't know if you weren't paying attention or not, but my afternoon comprised of getting dragged around by a child who refuses to leave my side or stop calling me mother; who may or may not have relations to one of, if not, the most influential and powerful person in all of Fodlan. Excuse me for being <em>irritated</em> as you so put it. I already agreed to both of your suggestions, so once we are done, we take Alessa to Professor Manuela. End of story!"</p>
<p>"Whoa whoa calm down geez," Claude said, taken aback by the sudden anger. Slowly he went back to eating. Dimitri was also just as taken back.</p>
<p>Edelgard huffed, crossing her arms as she rested her back against her seat. Out of the corner of her eye, she observed Alessa sitting silently. She still hasn't said anything recently, and her stillness was starting to partially worry the future empress a little.</p>
<p>Across the table, Claude leaned in closer to Dimitri.</p>
<p>"You don't think it's her time of the month do you?"</p>
<p>The response was immediate. Dimitri flushed a deep shade of red as did Edelgard. The former for such an obscene question that he had no idea about, and the latter out of anger. So it wasn't a surprise when the future empress in question reached over the table to start throttling the alliance heir.</p>
<p>On the floor below where the livelier folks of the <em>Little Duckling</em> were enjoying their time, the sound of heavy footsteps thundered from the tavern entrance. The wooden door slammed open, the hung lamps whittled for a split second as a cold night draft breezed in. A large figure took his first step in, ducking down to get under the door frame. He was later followed by a few other mercenaries dressed in heavy cloaks. None of them bothered to hide their weaponry on themselves at all.</p>
<p>The large man in front threw back his hood, revealing the dark skin complexion of a man from Duscur. His large build dwarfed even Dedue, who was large in his own right. Normally the giant size of the man would have people trembling in fear, or if not, they would at least be intimidated. But the atmosphere of the tavern seemed relatively nonchalant, whether it be by the alcohol or by the naivety that the garrison would enforce the law if anything went wrong.</p>
<p>"Hello, welcome to the Little Duckling," a blonde waitress sauntered up towards the large man, a bright and lovely smile on her face. "Will you be after just the bar? Or may I possibly interest you in the dinner steak special tonight?"</p>
<p>The large man looked down at the waitress. "We have a reservation."</p>
<p>His voice was deep and low. Despite it being soft-sounding, its tone was clearly hardened as if he was used to everyone listening to him.</p>
<p>"Oh, give me a sec," the waitress stated, pulling out a pad from her apron. She flipped through it quickly. "Under what name."</p>
<p>"My acquaintance Alric should have booked after sunset."</p>
<p>"Right. This way, please. To the second floor."</p>
<p>The man indicated with a nod to his companions to follow the waitress, and that they did. They followed the pretty waitress up the stairs and down the indoor balcony, passing by the other booths.</p>
<p>A chill went down Alessa's spine. She lowered her gaze as the large mercenary walked past their table with his companions in tow. Edelgard was busy scolding Claude, with Dimitri trying to calm her as best as he could.</p>
<p>Alessa's gaze flickered to the man's for a split second, her eye going wide. She held her breath as the mercenaries walked past and slipped into the next booth silently. Her breathing escalated, as she tried to bury herself further into her cloak.</p>
<p>
  <em>The man from Duscur loomed above her, axe bloodied and dripping onto the cold stone floor. Dimitri lay on the cold ground, eyes wide and pale. He did not move, his mouth opened as his last words for her to run echoed through her head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The axe was brought down once more, and the last spark of life disappeared from within his eyes. The heir to the Kingdom of Faerghus, was dead…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was going to take a break from this fic, but after coming back and seeing my inbox I guess I have to deliver TT_TT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alessa brought her feet onto the seat and curled herself into a ball. A movement that didn't go unnoticed to the others at the table.</p><p>"Alessa, what's wrong?" Dimitri asked, worry filled his voice.</p><p>The girl shook her head frantically, pulling her hood over her face further. Her eyes gazed over Dimitri's face. Seeing it full of worry and full of colour calmed her heart a little. But the vision she just saw, those cold lifeless eyes on a pale body… it was haunting.</p><p>"Is she alright?" a voice piped up.</p><p>The three students turned their head to a red-haired woman in her early twenties standing over the table. She had a pale face with the occasional freckles on her cheeks, her long curly hair fell past her shoulders in waves. She was dressed head to toe in a leather tunic and a warm cloak, a couple of daggers protruding on her belt, not being bothered to be hidden.</p><p>The woman waved a gloved hand and gave a toothy grin. "Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting your dinner?"</p><p>"No," Edelgard recovered first. "We were almost finished with our meal."</p><p>"Oh, I see," the woman replied. She proceeded to point at the salt and pepper shaker. "Do you mind if I borrow that? We don't have any on our table for some reason."</p><p>Taking another bite, Claude grabbed the two shakers and slid them across the table. The woman gleefully picked them up, and gave a grin in his direction. "Thank you. And also, my question from earlier… is the little girl alright? The poor thing looks spooked."</p><p>She nodded towards Alessa who was still trembling. The trio looked towards Alessa, Edelgard and Claude's argument already over. They then gave each other looks, having a silent conversation pass through them.</p><p>"She's fine. Just stomach troubles," Edelgard lied effortlessly. "We'll see a physician right after our meal. Thank you for worrying…"</p><p>"Natalia," the woman winked and gave a small salute. "Mercenary extraordinaire of the Silver Fang Mercenaries, at your service. If you kids need anything from information gathering, stealing, or even the occasional…"</p><p>She indicated with a thumb across her throat. "We're staying here a couple of nights till we clean up some stuff. But no biggie, I'll make it worth your time. I can get our leader to agree to a discount."</p><p>"Natalia," a deep voice called out from the booth over. It was the man from Duscur, his eyes narrowed and clearly not amused. "How long does it take for to ask for salt?"</p><p>"Geez Pahrir, lighten up," Natalia stated, hand on her hip. "It's called advertising. Something that could benefit us greatly if you pay attention to who I'm talking to."</p><p>Pahrir snorted but said nothing more.</p><p>Another hooded man at the table threw back his hood, revealing his dark skin tone and hair. He had two tear-shaped tattoos under his eyes. Two gold rings hung from his ears. The young man flicked his fringe from his face and casually peered over his shoulder.</p><p>"Those kids?" he scoffed disbelievingly. "They some rich nobles or something?"</p><p>"You're not one to talk Theo," Natalia continued, crossing her arms as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "At least recognise the prince of Faerghus himself. And if I'm not mistaken from that silver hair, the future empress of the Adrestian empire. You know, future rulers of Fodlan? Ring any bells?"</p><p>Theo's eyes widened comically, as he gazed over the three of them quickly. "Huh… how about that. And if I were a betting man, I would think pretty boy over there stuffing his face is a big shot too."</p><p>"Hmm, me?" Claude said, finishing his meal. He burped and wave his hand in front of his face. "Nope. I'm just hanging out with these two for a free meal."</p><p>"He's the Alliance heir," the last man stated, a white porcelain mask on his face, grooved perfectly to sculpt his thin face. Two eye holes peeked out, piercing red eyes bore from within them. His unwavering gaze scanned the three of them, but he didn't say anything.</p><p>A book was opened in his lap; too which he casually turned a page.</p><p>"That grouchy mask guy is Aiden," Natalia continued. "Don't worry about him, just ignore him and he'll ignore you. He's an ass like that. And now that introductions are in order, will you be introducing this cutie over there?"</p><p>The female mercenary bent over the table and tried to peer under Alessa's hood. Edelgard's arm shot up instinctively to block her view. She blinked, as did Natalia, who sheepishly straightened up.</p><p>"Sorry," Edelgard stated. "Alessa's quite wary of strangers. She's an orphan under the care of Garreg Mach Monastery."</p><p>Pahrir perked up at the name. His stoic expression remained on his face, but now he was looking directly at Alessa as if examining an interesting prize.</p><p>Alessa turned her head away, much to the disappointment of Natalia.</p><p>"Is that so?" older woman pouted. "That's a shame then."</p><p>"Quite. Unfortunately, my friend has finally finished eating. I do believe it is time for us to leave. I thank you for the chat, Natalia."</p><p>Edelgard stood up to stand, but a voice stopped her.</p><p>"Alric is very late isn't he must be held up with something," Pahrir said casually. His three companions turned to face him, questioning looks plastered on their faces. But the man from Duscur did not peel his eyes away from Edelgard's face.</p><p>Edelgard remained expressionless as she turned to face the two boys. Dimitri paled as the realisation settled in. He looked back and forth from Edelgard and Pahrir, his hands twitching under his table as he didn't have a lance on him. Claude on the other hand acted nonchalant, though his eyes said otherwise; calculating and cold.</p><p>"Well yeah," Natalia rolled back her shoulder. "You don't think he's going back against the ransom right? Or do you think he wants the kid himself?"</p><p>The three students looked to each other, then to Alessa. A move that went unnoticed by all except Pahrir.</p><p>"Kid?" Dimitri asked curiously. "This Alric person, why would he want this child you're speaking of?"</p><p>"Oh that," Natalia said, waving it off nonchalantly. "We're escorting a kid to her father. Nothing big really."</p><p>"Natalia, keep your mouth shut," Pahrir rose from his seat, moving past Natalia and towering over Edelgard.</p><p>Aden and Theo both stopped what they were doing to watch their leader silently inspect the future empress before him. Pahrir's eyes moved from her to Claude, then finally to Dimitri. It rested there for a few silent seconds before he gave out a long sigh.</p><p>"To think we'll encounter students of the monastery in such a place."</p><p>His voice remained calm and low. Despite its soft volume, everyone heard him clearly, as if he was used to everyone listening to orders. The three students all looked up at the towering man.</p><p>"Dimitri, was it not? My future king?"</p><p>The prince swallowed. "Just Dimitri is fine."</p><p>"I see," Pahrir rubbed his chin. His eyes veered towards Alessa. "She's the child we're searching for isn't she?"</p><p>Silence. The mercenaries all looked towards their boss like he grew a second head. Their gears moved in their minds, till it clicked. Natalia sighed, hands moving to the daggers by her waist. Theo's fingers drummed against his now drawn blade, gleaming in the amber torchlight. Aiden's book was put down and gone. His eyes analysing and scanning through each of the students.</p><p>Claude's jaw tensed, eyes filtered around looking for an escape route. Dimitri's knuckles turned white, a drop of sweat falling from his scalp. Edelgard cooly had her hand on her own dagger, waiting for the mercenaries to move first.</p><p>Pahrir though remained indifferent.</p><p>"I understand your concerns about passing a child to a group of strangers," he said. "It's honourable, but I can assure you that she will be safe amongst us."</p><p>"Huh… so why is a mercenary group needed to protect one child exactly?" Claude asked, leaning his head onto his hand. "Awfully overkill don't you think?"</p><p>"I'm under contract not to say. Only know that we intend to bring her to her father after an unfortunate kidnapping incident."</p><p>"You can't deny that her uncanny appearance would dictate an apparent relation with the church of Seiros," Dimitri said, eyes narrowing. "It's most probably the reason why she was kidnapped in the first place. If she truly is related to the Church of Seiros or Lady Rhea, would it not be better for Alessa to be under our protection? You can send a message to your client to visit his daughter at the monastery if he so wishes. But the Church of Seiros is the biggest power in all of Fodlan and would protect Alessa far better than one mercenary group."</p><p>Pahrir shook his head. "Why don't we take this conversation outside?"</p><p>"So you can silence us?" Claude asked.</p><p>"The disappearance of any of you would cause civil unrest. I merely want to discuss this in private, outside earshot of anyone else."</p><p>"No weapons," Edelgard demanded, eyeing the mercenaries with a wary eye. She did not want to tempt them with no knowledge of their skills. "Or we can start a fight right here right now and get the garrison involved. Your choice."</p><p>Pahrir looked back to his small group, a silent conversation passing through each of them. He looked at Aiden with a hard stare and the masked figure nodded in confirmation. The large mercenary turned back.</p><p>"Agreed. No weapons."</p><p>Right. Edelgard wasn't actually expecting them to agree. She looked defiantly at Pahrir's eyes, feeling it bore back just as hard. Was out of arrogance that they could take on teenagers? Or perhaps because they have four people… or did they have a reason to be confident without weapons?</p><p>The future empress inwardly scoffed. It wasn't like she was completely useless without her weapons.</p><p>"I rather not do this outside," Claude pipes up, grabbing everyone's attention. "Regardless of whether we have weapons or not, you outnumber us four to three. And for all, we know you could be lying about no weapons. You could conceal it and we would have no idea."</p><p>He picked up the pepper shaker from the table across, casually tossing it from hand to hand. "Look, don't take it the wrong way. It's not that I don't trust you guys… actually no, it's because I don't trust you guys. Still, don't take it the wrong way."</p><p>Pahrir crossed his arms. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"</p><p>"No, not really."</p><p>Dimitri coughed, clearing his throat. He stepped forth in front of Pahrir, raising both his open hands in a peaceful manner. "Forgive my friend here. But what he says is correct. I am all for trusting you, but this matter does involve more than just us. With that being said, I implore that we instead take a nights rest. The Buckberry Inn just down the road is where we are currently staying for the night, and we can discuss this with our professors."</p><p>Silence. The mercenaries all look towards their leader, who in turn remained emotionless. Claude tossed the pepper shaker up and down haphazardly. Edelgard's hand still remained tight on her dagger.</p><p>"Alessa, come here," Dimitri called out gently, waving her over. The little girl does so with unusual compliance, shuffling past the future king and instead opting to hide behind Edelgard's legs.</p><p>"I bid you goodnight Silver Fang mercenaries."</p><p>"We're not finished," Pahrir stated, as he grabbed Dimitri's arm. "You do not understand what you're getting into."</p><p>Dimitri casually breaks the larger man's grip, his eyes hardening slightly. "I assure you, we are capable of protecting a single child."</p><p>Pahrir sighed defeatedly. "Remember, you brought this upon yourselves, your highness."</p><p>Dimitri blinked. "What do you mea—"</p><p>He never finished his sentence as the prince never saw the fist coming. Right across his cheek, the blow sent the younger boy flying through the banister and towards the ground floor below. With a heavy landing, Dimitri crushed the table beneath his weight, knocking over a couple of celebrating patrons down below. A few drinks fly off the table, hitting other patrons.</p><p>An uneasy silence washed over the tavern for a split second.</p><p>Then all hell broke loose.</p><p>"Oi, who threw that?!"</p><p>"Someone's asking for it!"</p><p>A couple more drinks are tossed around and soon a bar fight erupted. On the second floor the sound of glass being shattered sounds. Claude looked sheepish as the pepper shaker he threw at Pahrir shattered harmlessly over the larger man's head.</p><p>"You know… I thought that would do more."</p><p>He didn't get to finish as Theo leapt forward with his sword drawn. It would have pierced Claude right through if Edelgard didn't reach out and pull him away at the last second.</p><p>"Claude, take Alessa and run!"</p><p>Edelgard leapt forward, dagger already aimed at Pahrir's throat, but another dagger interrupts, flicking it back.</p><p>"Sorry dear, don't take this personally," Natalia stated as she descends on Edelgard with evident glee. Claude took this opportunity to grab Alessa and run for the stairs. Theo leaps after him, but Edelgard landed a kick on the man, sending him back.</p><p>"You're not going anywhere," Edelgard growled.</p><p>"We'll see," Theo mocked, holding up his sword in a balanced defensive stance.</p><p>From the bannister, Pahrir eyes Claude running past the patrons and leaps over the bannister. "Aiden, you're with me!"</p><p>The masked man simply nodded, and nimbly followed suit off the bannister, landing below. Both men land, blocking the exit for Claude who is clutching Alessa tightly in his arms. Pahrir charged forward to grab them.</p><p>But a roar sounds, as a table, soared through the air crashing into Pahrir and Aiden. Dimitri is on his feet, looking furious as he stormed towards Pahrir's downed body.</p><p>"Claude. Go." he hissed.</p><p>Not needing to be told twice, Claude nodded, picking up Alessa and running out of the tavern, ignoring the mess everyone else was making with their own fights. Seeing him leave, Dimitri stormed over to the table, picking it up with relative ease, only to find Pahrir's foot slamming into his chest. Dimitri stumbled back, but a heavy tackle brings him to the floor before a series of blows erupt on his head. The future king does his best to protect his head, but Pahrir remained relentless,</p><p>Suddenly Theo is flung into Pahrir, knocking him off of Dimitri. The prince blinked to see Edelgard with a sword brandished in her hand with her dagger in the other, going toe to toe with Natalia.</p><p>The future empress was not to be trifled with. Her talent with multiple weapons rivalled many at her age, not to mention her famed skills with an axe. With a sword, she was just as deadly. But Natalia seemed to be playing her like a fiddle with nimble movements.</p><p>Edelgard was physically superior. You could see it by how Natalia could not break her guard through strength alone with the weight of her twin daggers. But as the fight continued in the bar, being wary of the other patrons, Natalia's movements became more confident. She started to move faster in Edelgard's eyes; and in a split second, was surprised to see a boot heavily slamming into her head.</p><p>The future empress went down, but Natalia did not stop. Edelgard rolled out of the way as two daggers bury themselves into the wooden floor. The young girl scrambled to her feet, Theo's sword and dagger still in her hand.</p><p>"You fight well for someone so young," Natalia complimented, pulling her daggers from the floor. "You have my respect."</p><p>"I don't need it," Edelgard spat. She charged forward, bringing down the sword heavily, only for it to be deflected by the twin daggers.</p><p>Natalia skipped back a bit. "You hurt me Eddie. I thought we were getting along well."</p><p>The woman dropped to the ground, spinning around to sweep Edelgard's feet from her. The future empress again found herself on the ground once more, Natalia standing above her.</p><p>"A bit heavy-footed though. You should work on that."</p><p>Edelgard wants to bite back with a piece of her own mind but is too winded to do so. She can only lie there and watch as Natalia cockily descends on her. But to her surprise, Dimitri flew into unsuspecting Natalia. She blinked, as Pahrir stepped forward intimidatingly towards the downed Dimitri.</p><p>The future king slowly rises to his feet unsteadily, blood on his lip and bruise already forming over his face. He raises both his fists as Pahrir descended on him. He manages to block the first strike, but catches the other on his face. Growling, he spins with the momentum and hits back with a punch of his own; catching the larger man right on the nose.</p><p>A solid crack sounds and Dimitri smiled at the fact he broke his opponent's nose. Pahrir though isn't amused. He threw a heavy swing. Dimitri does too, and they both collide on each other's face, sending each other reeling back. Pahrir managed to stay on his feet though, albeit slightly unsteady, but Dimitri stumbled back onto his rear. His vision blurred and doubled, he tried to get back on his feet but is unsuccessful.</p><p>He watched as Pahrir stormed towards him unsteadily, murder in his eyes. Dimitri can't help but grin as he reaches to a fallen table to his side to help him up. Again, unsuccessful.</p><p>"This could have been avoided if you just handed the child over."</p><p>Dimitri spat on the floor right at Pahrir's foot.</p><p>He still couldn't rise to his feet, even with the table to lean on. So with a final burst of strength, proceeded to lift the table and break it over Pahrir; sending him flying.</p><hr/><p>Claude ran as fast as his legs would take him. Alessa is held tightly in his arms as he feels the chill crawl up his spine. Out of instincts and a bit of luck, he ducks as a ball of darkness erupts overhead at the last second, ripping through the stone walls beside him.</p><p>Aiden's white mask is the only thing that Claude can see in the middle of the night, and with his red irises, the Alliance heir was feeling a bit intimidated. Just a bit, he told himself.</p><p>It was a game of cat and mouse, with Aiden looming above, leaping from roof to roof. Claude on the other hand continued to sprint through the back alleyways. But the longer he ran, the more it felt like he is getting cornered as less and less lights are still remaining on.</p><p>He turned the next left.</p><p>"Wrong way," Alessa pointed over his shoulder.</p><p>"Hush now, talk later."</p><p>Claude was about to take the next winding turn, when Alessa's eyes widened.</p><p>"Stop!"</p><p>From the fear in her voice, Claude found himself halting. Just as a dark magical explosion erupted right in front of him. The boy startled backwards, nearly tripping.</p><p>"What the he—"</p><p>He didn't finish as Alessa grabbed his hand and pulled with all her might into the closest building.</p><p>Alessa shook her head furiously. She started to beat her hands on Claude's chest, which startled the alliance heir. "Hey, take it easy. What's wrong?"</p><p>The young girl looked scared, her emerald eyes glaring into Claudes. Then with a trembling hand, she grabbed the older boy.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>Alessa silently brings her forehead to rest on Claudes, much to his confusion. And a split second later, he feels the ground beneath him disappear.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Claude's eyes widened. He stood on the cold stone floor, darkness cascaded in from the corners of what he can assume to be a circular tower of some sort. A stairwell led upwards, like the insides of a clock tower. He blinked as the sound of metal striking erupted from above. To his surprise, he saw Dimitri thrown down the stairs, lance held tightly in his grip as he struggled to maintain his balance on the steps. A large shadow launched after him… no, the large figure was the very same Pahrir he had just met at the tavern. Axe in hand, both combatants struggle, though it was obvious who was losing. Dimitri was clearly injured, bleeding through rich formal clothing of blue and white like he had been to some noble gathering or some sort. He was out of breath as once more he was pushed down the stairs, landing heavily at the very bottom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He lets go of the lance, as it scattered harmlessly along the floor. Pahrir loomed above, axe brandished, his face grim.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I still hear the sounds of my family screaming," he called out, slowly making his way down the stairwell. "Not a day goes by where I forget what your people have done to me. They were innocent you know? My daughters had nothing to do with your father's death."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pahrir, I-I know your pain. I did everything I—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know nothing!" the man snapped. "How could you? You were a powerless child. You still are. Naive. Weak. And a coward. You still stand in my way knowing full well what I'm trying to achieve."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Claude watched on in horror as Dimitri looked up towards him, a soft smile on his lips. "Run Alessa, I'll be fine… just run and don't look back."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then the axe fell. Dimitri went silent, his hand falling to the floor.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Claude vomited as he came back. He was pale, sweat protruding down his face. What was that? What the hell had just happened? He slowly looked towards the small girl by his side to see the guilt-ridden expression on her face.</p><p>"What the hell did you do to me?" Claude asked softly, a hint of steel in his tone. His eyes hardened and Alessa flinched.</p><p>"I-I… I see things. Things that come true," Alessa replied meekly.</p><p>"No… no, that's…that was an illusion, that wasn't real," Claude sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That's completely impossible there's no way Dimitri would…"</p><p>But he did. Or will, Claude corrected. Goosebumps lined his skin as he tried to tell himself that it was an illusion and that Alessa was just a child that for some reason cast a spell over him when running for their lives. But that made no sense unless she was telling the truth, but that meant…</p><p>"That's why the bad people want you," Claude concluded. He rested his head against the door and let out a slow chuckle. "I thought I had seen everything Fodlan had to offer, but this? This is rich. Figures a future seeing child would be somehow related to Archbishop Rhea. Just imagine what that power could be used for… dear Seiros this is bad. Very bad. I can't take you back to the church knowing this Alessa, I—"</p><p>He looked towards her, a serious look in his eye. "Don't tell anyone else about this alright? This is a secret between you and me. If the empire, the kingdom, or the church get their hands on you, it'll spell the end of Fodlan as we know it. I need you to promise me, that you'll keep this between me and you."</p><p>Alessa thought for a bit. On one hand, she didn't want to keep secrets from mommy; she had seen that her mother truly cares about her more than anyone else in the world… or at least will eventually. Claude on the other hand seemed truly worried about Alessa though, and who knows how mommy would react if she learns about her ability… what if she thinks Alessa is a monster? What if she changes the future and mommy never ends up caring for Alessa?</p><p>After a while, Alessa looked towards Claude with a determined look and nodded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, gotta divide the trio somehow or there is no tension eheheheh.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>9/12/2020</strong>
</p><p>I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore. I started writing fanfiction to improve my writing skills, and it's honestly getting taxing trying to balance life and writing fics. I want to write original stories, with original characters. Some people would have noticed this by my lack of updates and my procrastination.</p><p>While this has been an amazing platform to practise my writing abilities, knowing that I have to update to those that read my stories makes me feel guilty because I write fics on a whim. Never do I <em>really</em> write down a plan, beta, or edit my work, and never do I really prioritise it in life. I just write when I feel like it. And with me moving on in life, I find myself unable to continuously and systematically write fanfics specifically. I almost never finish fanfics because of this.</p><p>I apologise because I can't help but feel guilty, because while this is <em>practise</em> to me. It's enjoyment to those that do enjoy my fics. And I feel like that's just rude to my audience.</p><p>So I'm going to take quite a long break and think things through.</p><p>Sorry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: So I really like the characters from FE3H, and honestly after reading through quite a bit of fics in the fandom I really wanted to try my hand at one. Not a comedy, but a somewhat more serious story as I haven't done one of those in a while. Uh, this will be unbetaed and unedited cause I am very lazy at times (plus work). So, R&amp;R because criticism is always appreciated, no matter how toxic. Hope you all have a good day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>